The Seventh Year
by MoonBeam2254
Summary: The Golden Trio missed their seventh year. What happened to the students that remained at Hogwarts when Death Eaters took over? Read the fight to survive in the school that everyone thought of as a second home, when it turned into an utter nightmare
1. Chapter 1 How It Has Changed

**Chapter 1- How it Has Changed**

**Leanette**

This is my seventh year at Hogwarts. I've been slight friends with the famous golden trio, but my closest friends have been Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.

Last year the only person that kept darkness from over ruling this school was murdered by his own trusted friend. Severus Snape.

This is how life continued at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

><p>When I arrived at the train that day I searched the compartment until I found Neville. "Neville, how was your summer?" I greeted.<p>

He looked up and smiled slightly. "It was alright Leanette, and you?"

"Fine I suppose." I lived with my aunt, but she really didn't give a bother about me. Allowed me to just live on my own, barely coming to check up on me.

"Where's Luna?" I asked five minutes after the train began to move.

He looked sadly out the window. "She's just in the bathroom. But a lot of people aren't coming since Dumbledore died. Harry, Ron, and Hermione aren't here. Neither is Malfoy or Dean. Hogwarts just won't be the same."

"Malfoy. That filthy ferret." I spat. "I can't believe he betrayed Dumbledore." My brow furrowed in thought. Half way through the ride the train stopped all together. A couple tall men began walking through the train. "I already know what they're here for." Neville grumbled, standing up to face one of them. "Hey loser. He's not here."

The man gave him one look before snapping his wand in front of his face, causing Neville to fall to the ground and clutch his cheek. "Neville!" I gasped, rushing to his side.

I looked up at the man in hatred. He gave me a warning glare in return before turning back and walking into the next car. "Neville! Are you okay?" I asked, helping him back to his seat.

"I'm fine." He said, removing his hand. I winced at seeing the deep gash across his right cheek.

"I-I can try to heal it." I stuttered out, examining the wound further.

He shook his head. "I'll be fine."

"That wasn't a question." I sighed. "You're not going to just leave it like that. I'm healing it whether you want or not." I said firmly.

He looked at me, making no sound and just motioned for me to get on with it. I took a deep breath and waved my wand in different motions, closing my eyes.

"Well don't close your eyes!" He cried.

"It helps me focus Neville, so shut it." I told him, keeping my eyes closed. I heard him let out a huff of breath. I muttered the incantation from when Madame Pomfrey had to heal my split arm, and when I opened my eyes, the wound had only grown maybe five layers of skin back when it needed about fifteen.

"Sorry Neville. I thought I could do better than that." I apologized for my failure.

He shrugged. "I said no before anyways."

"Hello Leanette." Luna appeared suddenly.

"Luna!" I got up and gave the smaller blond a big hug. "How are you?"

"Very well thanks." She smiled before taking a seat next to Neville without even acknowledging his wound.

* * *

><p>When we reached Hogwarts later, in the great hall we found out who our headmaster had become. Severus Snape, the very man that murdered Albus Dumbledore.<p>

"No!" I gasped. "How?"

"The Minister is dead now remember? The Dark Lord has almost complete control now…" Neville whispered in horror.

Two teachers were Alecto and Amycus Carrow along with an entire staff full of Death Eaters. "Merlin." Seamus breathed beside me. "This is not going to be a good year at Hogwarts."

Apparently Snape heard another student talking badly about the new staff and called up a Hufflepuff. "Amycus." He said, and the Carrow brother stood to look at the little fourth year Hufflepuff.

"This is what happens now at Hogwarts! Things are going to be run different around here now that Dumbledore is gone!" He bellowed, raising his wand.

You could almost hear everyone take a sharp intake of breath as he bellowed "Crucio!" and the Hufflepuff fell to the ground, screaming and writhing in pain.

Neville was flinching at every gut-wrenching scream along with most the rest of the room. The difference in his case though was how he was connected to that curse. In fifth year he was tortured himself by Bellatrix Lestrange, the same Death Eater that had tortured his parents into insanity. I couldn't look, and just turned my head, trying to block out the terrible screams.

Finally after what was only a minute but seemed like an hour, Amycus Carrow stopped, leaving the Hufflepuff gasping for breath.

* * *

><p>That night in the Gryffindor common room Neville, Seamus, and I had gathered together, seeing as just about half of the original Gryffindors had left the school. "We can't let them do this." Neville breathed.<p>

"Yea, you saw what they did to the poor Hufflepuff, what do you think classes will be like?" Seamus breathed, shuddering at the thought.

"But what can we do? There are too many of them, and we're not about to get help from the Ministry seeing as the Dark Lord has over ruled it." I said in a rush. "In truth…" I began. "I'm terrified."

Seamus and Neville looked at me sympathetically. "I know, it's scary, but we can get through this." Seamus said.

After a moment's silence Neville spoke. "They'll come."

"Who?" I asked.

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione."

Seamus sighed. "I don't know Neville, maybe."

"They're the only hope. I was there in fifth year at the Department of Mysteries. Harry's destiny is to defeat him, and he'll do it."

We were quiet, lost in thought. Would the really come? They had chosen not to come back, like so many others. No, I had to have faith in them; they were the last hope in the already dimming times.

"Tomorrow we have classes." Neville finally sighed. "I think I'll be heading to bed."

Seamus and him went to bed, and the common room soon emptied out until I was the only one left. Back in the great hall when the Hufflepuff was being tortured, I tried to avert my thoughts from my parents' own grim fate.

Neville's parents were friends of mine, and they had fought together in the battle where Neville's parents had been tortured into insanity. They watched it happen, they were tortured themselves, but saved the same fate. They were killed, not driven insane.

Not by Bellatrix either… By the Carrows.

Hogwarts would never be the same… It was changed. Changed forever, slowly being pulled into the darkness.

**Author's Note- There is chapter one! And I'm warning you that some things won't be the same in the book probably, but I just wanted to write this idea so there you go!**

**Sorry I had written this before and left out a huge part that I wanted so here you go! **

**Please read! **

**Please Review!**

**Any thoughts, comments, questions, and so on!**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2 How Things Work

**Author's Note- I know that you've probably realized I'm not exactly following the book, but in fact making is worse than it is. In the book some of the original teachers are still there and I'm having none of them in this one.**

**The whole story will run along these lines, bird walking if you will. Anyways, I hope that you like it all the same. **

**There will be physical abuse. Just giving you a fair warning. **

**Please review! Thanks to Luxord's Xigbar for reviewing!**

**Chapter 2- How Things Work**

**Leanette**

"The dark arts." Amycus said as he paced at the front of the DADA classroom. "You used to take _Defense Against_ the Dark Arts." He smiled a wolfish smile. "Not anymore. This is just _the _Dark Arts now."

All the Gryffindors shifted nervously at their desks while most of the Slytherins grinned in excitement. "Blimey, that's awful." Seamus breathed from behind me.

"You!" Amycus snapped, pointing at Seamus. When Seamus didn't stand Amycus snapped his wand towards him as a whip flew from his wand, wrapping around him and pulling him over his desk so he landed in a heap on the floor. "When I tell you to come you COME!" He screamed like an insane person.

I leapt up to help Seamus up when I felt a sharp sting across my left cheek that snapped my head to the right. I gasped at the pain and brought my hand to my cheek to see blood when I pulled it away. "You don't stand unless I ask you to either." He grinned that wolfish grin again.

"Now SIT! This is how things work now!"

I jumped at the power in his voice and sat down quickly, leaving Seamus to gather himself. Looking at his neck I saw a faint red line around his throat from the whip.

"Now." Amycus finally began to lesson. "You shall learn about the three 'unforgivable' curses." He put air quotes around unforgivable. "Crabbe."

The Slytherin looked up at the teacher. "Name a curse for me." Amycus commanded.

"The Cruciatus curse." He said without hesitation.

"Good." Amycus praised. "Why don't you come up here?" He pointed at a Gryffindor, Angela Wisner.

Even then I couldn't block out the screams. The whole class was in stunned silence. "Next?" He asked, leaving the poor girl on the floor.

Some Slytherins instantly shouted out, "Imperious curse!"

"Very good!" He praised, all too gleeful. "Imperio!" He suddenly pointed his wand at Lavender Brown and her eyes glazed over. Under the influence of the curse she stood and began ramming herself into the wall.

It may have been comical if you saw it in a movie or something that a Muggle friend showed me, but this was real, and utterly horrible. Seamus was tensed behind me, after all the two were inseperable. Not dating, but they acted like it.

By the time Amycus allowed her to stop and lifted the curse she had a bloody nose and he face was cut in many places from the hard stone. She made a move to leave but he just slammed the door shut and shook his head before continuing the lesson.

"Unfortunately I am not allowed to perform the Killing curse, even under the regulations of Headmaster Snape." He exaggerated a sigh and the bell rang.

"That was bloody awful!" Neville hissed in the hall.

Seamus rubbed his neck and winced as I unconsciously brought my hand to my cheek as well. "Are ALL our classes going to be like that?" I gasped.

"Most likely." Lavender Brown appeared from nowhere and began worrying over Seamus.

He gave a short laugh that was almost a harsh bark. "Me? I think I should be more worried about you!"

"It's alright Seamus, I'm all cleaned up now, but he almost choked you to death!" She was exaggerating a bit, but it didn't take away any bit of the horror of the situation.

"Well I think we'll be going now." I announced. Neither even gave us a second glance, as they were too absorbed in each other.

"Muggle studies oh no. This is going to be worse than Dark Arts." Neville groaned as we walked into the classroom where Alecto Carrow taught.

I took a seat next to him as class began. "Now!" She sneered. "This is Muggle Studies! All of you need to get one thing straight… ALL Muggles are scum." She paused, as she looked around at all the faces. "There are a few Muggleborns or Half Bloods in here aren't there?"

Seamus gulped, for he was a half blood, as were a few others. "We can deal with those few later." She sneered.

The lesson continued with her disrespecting the Muggles, Muggleborns, and Half Bloods. Neville was grimacing beside me along with the Gryffindors and few select Ravenclaws while the Slytherins sneered in pleasure.

When we went to dinner we saw that we weren't the only ones that had been brutally punished during the classes. Many students from every house except for Slytherin had some sort of wound from the day.

"Luna!" I gasped as she sat down. "Sorry you startled me. I guess I've been on edge all day today."

She smiled kindly. "It's alright. You must be beginning to get Wackspurts in your head. You know, pouring pumpkin juice in your ears with crushed dragon scales acts as a repellent."

I looked at her oddly, yet couldn't help smiling at the Ravenclaw fifth year. She was the most curious thing, always talking about things you'd never hear of, yet I couldn't help but love the fact.

"So what happened to you all?" She looked and seemed to finally notice Neville's gash in his cheek while examining mine, along with Seamus' neck where the thick red line was still placed.

"Amycus Carrow." Neville growled darkly. "Can you believe it? The Carrows are in charge of punishment now!"

We all shook our heads sadly while Luna barely even acknowledged us and pulled out a copy of the Quibbler.

Gasps of pain were heard all throughout the Gryffindor common room as friends tended to each other's wounds.

"Hold still." Neville was trying to tell me as he tried to clean out my wound.

"At least yours is looking better." I attempted a smile, but winced as my skin stretched my gash.

He just sighed and shook his head. "I have a feeling this is going to get a lot worse than cuts. More along the lines of what Seamus got today, two times worse."

"Merlin I hope not. I wonder who got the worse today." I said.

"Didn't you hear? They locked up a fifth year that had a smart mouth. Chained him to the wall in the dungeons and tortured him."

I gasped. "But… that's just awful!"

"See, this is bad Leanette. How can we survive the year through this EVERY day?" He asked, sitting down on the couch in defeat.

"I don't know Neville." I sat beside him.

I put my head in my hands and tried to hold back my tears. This day was horrible; I don't think I could survive the week, let alone the entire year. Remembering what Neville said, I wondered if Harry, Ron, and Hermione really would come back and help us. Or if not that, at least defeat the Dark Lord to end the horrors.

This was awful. But this was how things worked.


	3. Chapter 3 We Live

**Chapter 3- We Live**

**Leanette**

Two weeks passed and the wounds on everyone increased rapidly. Slytherins were filled with glee; they could do anything to us and get away with it, even use an unforgivable.

"Some of you have been very naughty." The two Carrows paced stood in front of the class in Dark Arts as Amycus spoke. Alecto had joined Amycus for the lesson today, since both of them were in charge of punishment.

"These two were caught wandering out of class." Alecto motioned to two small third years from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. "You get to put what you've learned to work."

They flashed identical wicked grins at the class. "Longbottom and Greenbury. Get up here." They motioned to Neville and me.

We both exchanged a glance before going to stand. "Now…" They clapped their hands together. "You remember the Cruciatus Curse from the beginning of the year?"

We remained silent and they continued. "You will perform the Curse on these two for detention."

I felt myself visibly pale. These were just kids! How could they really expect us to do something so horrid? Of course that's it isn't it? They need an excuse to punish the students along with us as well if we refused. Well I'd rather take pain then give it. No, this wasn't going to happen, _ever._

"Never!" Neville suddenly shouted at the Carrows, his face turning red in anger.

The only response from the two was twin cuts on each of his cheeks at an angle with the flicks of their wands. Neville gasped in pain and cradled his bleeding cheeks. These cuts were worse than any others we had received before, and I tried to brace myself for the same when I refused. "Now do you want the same as your friend here?" Alecto was breathing hard, her face twisted into a malevolent grin.

"I will never do this to innocent kids." I said, standing my ground and bracing myself for the burning pain.

Instead of that I felt myself being lifted up and thrown backwards until I smashed into the back wall. I couldn't bring myself to pick my broken body up off the ground. I just let out a soft groan and faintly saw the entire class with their heads turned towards me. "Leave her." The Carrows commanded at seeing some of the students about to help me.

My vision began to swim. I must have hit my head pretty hard because black spots were blinking in and out of my vision. The rest of me felt so broken… I don't believe anything was, I'd just have nasty bruises.

I have no idea how long I lay there, not able to find the strength to get up.

Eventually I heard the word "dismissed" and was faintly aware of two people picking me up.

"Leanette!" A voice swam above me. I blinked numerous times to clear my vision and saw the concerned faces of Neville and Seamus above me. Over to the side were some of the other students like Lavender and one of the Patil twins.

"Are you alright?" The voice seemed to change key every syllable and I slowly sat up.

I was in the corridor and let out a huff of air. "I don't know if I'm going to make it to the end of the year." I muttered.

"We can make it through this." Neville said determinedly. "Hey, let's go to the Room of Requirement. I want to show you all something from DA."

We all hobbled ourselves to the blank wall. Neville closed his eyes and began pacing back in forth, and soon enough a door showed itself. That boy had an amazing connection with that room, he was able to get in when no one else could, maybe not even Dumbledore himself.

He led us all over to a wall filled with moving pictures and pointed one out. "This was DA in fifth year, remember?" I looked at the picture and saw us all in the huge empty space that the Room of Requirement had become for us, grouped together and smiling, confidently gripping our wands.

"I used to be pathetic back then." He muttered as if talking more to himself than to us. "But we changed that haven't we?" He turned away from the wall of pictures to face the rest of us. "I can actually disarm someone without causing harm to myself… if that could happen, then we could defeat these Death Eaters right?"

Everyone gave nervous titters and shifted in place. Rebelling was an idea everyone had many yeses and no's about. Rebelling may free everyone eventually, but if it failed everyone may be brutally punished more than we already were.

No one seemed to be willing to accept the idea and I instantly saw Neville's face fall. I pushed myself forwards and began to speak while standing next to my best friend. "Listen. I know there are a lot of ups and downs to the idea, but you know what people say. Never try than you'll never know.

You know the fake Galleons we used in DA? We could use those to send one another messages again without the Carrow's knowledge, or anyone outside of the DA in fact." I paused and looked around at the faces that were beginning to lighten. "I realize we can always tick the Death Eaters off that way, but what if put things up at night on graffiti the walls? Things like: _DA is back, Always recruiting, _stuff like that!" People seemed confused at what that would accomplish. "That would give people hope." I smiled. "Hope is the key. Without hope, it's all nothing, you have to have the will." Claps and cheers began to erupt.

"It's time for a change!" I added a fist punch to the air at the end and the cheers grew louder and louder. For the few amount of people in the room, it was becoming quite loud.

"Alright!" The crowd quieted and listened more. "Recruit _only _those who were in the Army before. We'll put up our messages and see if anyone comes to us. The Death Eaters may not know who it is, but the students do. But be sure you can trust whoever comes.

"The Rebellion begins! Dumbledore's Army lives!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as everyone shrieked in approval.

"We live." I whispered, smiling at Neville beside me.

**Author's Note- There you go! I hoped you liked it!**

**BIG thanks to my reviewers Luxord's Xigbar and HPGIRL1996!**

**You guys are great and I'm glad that you chose to read this!**

**Haha, also, all my title chapters will most likely be cheesy, and based on a line in the chapter so just warning you! :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Moving Places

**Chapter 4- Moving Places**

**Leanette**

"Very much alive. –DA" I proudly read the letters in a whisper as a quarter of the DA prowled the dark school.

Neville grinned beside me. "Great. Really tick off the Carrows."

We just heard a hiss and everyone panicked. "It's Filtch and Mrs. Norris!" The whispers circled around in the corridor.

"Guys!" I hissed. "Quiet down or we'll get caught for sure!" I flashed my wand towards the ground and saw Mrs. Norris's huge yellow eyes glaring up at me. "Go! It's the only chance we have to not all get caught!" I hissed to the rest, I'll catch up in a second!"

After a few hesitant glances they took off running, leaving me to face down Mrs. Norris and possibly Filtch. "C'mon cat! Please shut up!" I hissed to the cat.

In response, she only wailed louder, and I heard the footsteps getting closer and closer. "You know, with the Carrows, you're punishment will be much worse than last year!" Filtch called into the darkness.

I muttered a spell under my breath and pointed it at Mrs. Norris just as Filtch came around the corner. I flicked my wand towards Filtch and his beloved cat was flying at his face, knocking him over.

Suppressing my giggles, I darted around the corner and met back up with the DA. "You stopped Filtch and his demon cat?" Seamus whispered.

"Yes." I replied, still laughing. "But we have to go now, or else he'll catch up pretty soon. Get back to your dorms, and don't get caught!" I hissed as everyone darted off into the darkness.

Later in the Gryffindor common room everyone high fived but tried to hush our excitement. The Death Eaters were still around and as some say, 'The walls have ears.'

Lying in bed that night, I couldn't help but wonder if Filtch saw me. The only reason he was still here after all was because he approved of _most _of the punishment, considering he used to rant about how he used to, "Hang students by their thumbs in the good days."

The next day in the great hall, Snape made an announcement. "Last night our school was vandalized by troublesome students." His voice was cold and monotone. "It said 'Very much alive. –DA'. You will see it anyways because apparently the vandals used a permanent spell. Just heed this warning, when you are caught, you WILL be severely punished. The Carrows can take charge of that." He smirked and gestured to the brother and sister, twirling their wands in their fingers.

After the announcement finished, Neville leaned over and whispered to me. "Next we should plan an escape! Those students locked in the dungeons deserve to be let free!"

I nodded in agreement before we were dismissed to go to our first class.

"You know your master is half Muggle?" I couldn't help but say in class. 

The Carrow brother's face turned red in rage. "That's it! You are going to the dungeons with the others that went too far!" He screamed, grabbing me by my hair and handing me off to his sister to take down to the dungeons while he continued class.

"You should never speak of the Dark Lord like that!" She hissed, spitting in my face as she continued to drag me by my hair. I felt my eyes tear up from the pain, but held back a cry. She continued to scream at me until we had reached our destination.

With an angry roar she threw me into a cell in the dark and musty dungeon before slamming it closed and stomping away. "Hello?" A soft voice whispered in the dark to my right.

"Hello? Who's there?" I crawled closer to the bars.

There was a pause before an answer. "I'm Kayla. Second year Hufflepuff." The voice whimpered. It was silent until I saw the dim outline of a human figure and saw eyes peer at me through the bars.

"What are you in for?" She asked. "The way she was screaming you must have slapped her or something." The eyes grew wider.

I shook my head, but still unsure if Kayla could actually see the motion in the darkness. "No." She said to clarify. "I asked if they knew that the Dark Lord was actually half Muggle. I've been acting up a lot lately though, so they had really had it with me."

"Brave…" Someone to my left murmured. "A true Gryffindor."

I turned my head to see a boy peering at me. "I'm Darius. Sixth year Ravenclaw." He stuck a hand out formally through the bars.

I scooted over and shook hands. "I'm Leanette. Seventh year Gryffindor… But how'd you know that?" I questioned Darius.

"You're friends with the famous Harry Potter and all. Everyone knows the Golden Trio and even their side friends." He responded with a faint shrug.

"So what are you guys in for?" I asked.

"I was lecturing the Death Eaters on the proper way to speak of a Muggle." Darius said. "I'm half Muggle and it was really ticking me off and I just had to speak up for my mum."

"I refused to use an Unforgivable on someone and turned on one of the Death Eaters. Then they put me in here." Kayla said shortly.

I looked around, squinting in the dim light at an empty cell across from me. "Aren't there more?" I questioned.

"Not anymore." Kayla said, her voice cracking. "They let you go after a while depending on how bad whatever you did was. But they will torture you every night, so prepare yourself for that. Sometimes they bring other students to do the torturing for them."

I shook my head. "This is awful. And you guys still have more years to come. But we will change it this year. You guys ever heard of the DA?" I lowered my voice to a barely audible level.

Kayla said "No" while Darius said "Yes."

"It's a secret organization." I explained to Kayla. "Stands for Dumbledore's Army. We created it two years ago; it was when a Ministry official had taken over the school to rebel. It's coming to use again now." I murmured.

Her eyes grew wide. "DA. You guys were the one who wrote on the wall last night?"

"Yes." I whispered. "We're determined to get rid of them by the end of the year."

My own eyes grew wide as I remembered what was in my pocket. "The Galleon!" I almost shouted, pulling out the coin from my pocket. I looked at it in the dim light before thinking hard of what I wanted to say. The words, _I'm okay, in the dungeons. _Appeared on the coin and sending to Neville before vanishing.

In about thirty seconds a reply came from Neville. _Good. But I'm worried. _

_Don't be. I'll survive. Later. _Was my final reply.

I returned the coin to my pocket and noticed that my cellmates were staring at where the coin had been. "It's a way to send messages." I explained.

Kayla was about to say something before we heard the creak of the door opening and two sets of footsteps stomping down the aisle. "Tonight's punishment is early." A cold voice came from in the dark.

**Author's Note- That's probably not how you use the Galleons, but I just had it that way :)**

**Anyways, hope you liked it! Thanks to my lovely reviewers and please continue!**


	5. Chapter 5 Thoughtfully

**Chapter 5- Thoughtfully**

**Leanette**

"A new one today hmmm?" The voice asked as I heard it get closer and closer to where our three cells were.

"She's a good one Aaron. Don't be too harsh." Darius called out.

I looked at him through the rusty bars. "You know you punisher on a personal level to call him by his first name? You really have been here way too long." I commented.

He just shrugged and looked back at the large figure that had reached our cells. "Hello Kayla. Darius." The man, Aaron, spoke in a gruff voice.

"Hello." They both replied all too casually. I couldn't help but wonder what had gone on between the three that they could stay so calm about torture.

"Well the others want me back pretty soon, so I'll make it quick." Aaron sighed, pulling out his wand. "But first, what's your name love?" He peered through the bars at me huddled along the back wall.

"Leanette." I choked out. This torture may drive me mad soon; they may finally be beginning to break me. I'm already frightened of it.

Aaron straightened up again. "Hello Leanette. I'm Aaron. And I'll make it easy since it's your first day." He talked about this so casually that I could have easily forgotten this was torture if I distracted myself a bit.

He pointed his wand at me and muttered a spell. I let out a yelp and pulled my knees tightly to my chest, trying to block out the burning sensation all over my body.

I gritted my teeth and trembled there, just sitting in the pain. Finally it stopped, and I knew I should be grateful it wasn't the Carrows choosing the punishment, or I'd have it much worse.

Kayla and Darius' eyes watched me carefully, no obvious facial expressions in the dark. Next Aaron went to Kayla and then to Darius. The both screwed their eyes shut tight, not letting a single sound escape their mouths.

With a sigh Aaron pushed food between the bars of each of our cells. "There's dinner, now goodbye to you all." He began walking away, but not before whispering something in my ear. "I little something extra for each of you." With that he took off whistling until we heard the door slam shut again.

"Extra?" I questioned, looking down at my food, and saw that packed into the bread was a small chicken wing. The rest of the food was all slop, probably pulled from the garbage chutes or something.

"He does that sometimes." Kayla said as she began chewing on a piece of her bread.

I furrowed my eyebrows in thought. "Aaron really isn't that bad of a guy. I think he actually feels sorry for us. And not just us three, I mean this whole school full of students. I doubt that he actually enjoys seeing the punishment and cruel lessons. He just has to act like it when the Death Eaters are around to keep his position."

"Why would anyone want to keep a position here now?" I wondered, wrinkling my nose in disgust at the thought of all the Death Eaters that had invaded our beloved school.

Kayla shrugged as well as Darius. "Maybe support his family, maybe for his own reasons." Was all he replied before going back to munching on his own hidden piece of meat.

I sighed and dug into my own food, thoughtfully thinking about our supposed kind tormentor, Aaron.

**Neville**

"They've taken Leanette." I told Seamus as I sat down at the Gryffindor table for dinner.

"I know… I was there remember?" Seamus told me.

I was too infuriated to think about it; I just wanted to get her out. She had stood up to them, and her punishment was to be thrown in the dungeons while the rest of us only got hits across the face.

I've heard the stories of the dungeons, and they weren't just legends and myths, they were real. They tortured you and barely fed you. Made you sleep on the cold ground, just dripping with water from the black lake overhead.

My thoughts were interrupted as Seamus smacked me in the head. "What was that for?" I yelled at him angrily.

"You dozed off or something." He simply shrugged. "Why don't we break in for her? Get her out?" He suggested, switching back to the subject of Leanette.

My face instantly brightened, and then turned back to a slight frown as I felt my pocket warm up.

I dug around inside until I found the source, the Galleon that had been charmed to send messages. This was from Leanette, and it said _I'm okay, in the dungeons._

I instantly replied, excited that she had remembered that we had the coins. _Good, but I'm worried._

_Don't be. I'll survive. Later._Was the final reply.

"Leanette's okay." I announced to the worried DA members, buzzing with chatter of today's events.

They all grinned and gave small cheers so as not to alert the Death Eaters. "So we should get her tonight?" Someone piped up.

I shook my head sadly. "They've doubled the spells and guards, especially down in the dungeons. We have to find a way past them first, we have to be smart about this and get it on our first try."

Everyone nodded as we instantly began brainstorming. "Too bad Hermione isn't here. She would figure it out first thing probably." Lavender Brown murmured.

I had to say I was surprised. Just last year her and Hermione had had a silent fight over Ron. Hermione liked him, Lavender liked him, Ron openly liked Lavender but secretly liked Hermione. Drama.

"They _will _come." I told the table confidently.

They all gave me sighs and shakes of the head. "Neville, you keep saying that, but you don't really know that. They're off fighting or something." Seamus said.

"Or hiding." Someone else murmured.

"They're not hiding!" I growled at the voice. "They're better then that, and they will come okay?"

Everyone gave me sad or odd looks, but they just agreed anyways, even though I could only tell they were humoring me.

I sighed as we all left to bed, thoughtfully planning what I needed to do. First, check guards and spells. Second, convince them that _they will come_.

**Author's Note- There you go, I think that Neville's POV is a little iffy here but alright, editing didn't help so much.**

**Anyways, thanks for reviewing! Also, I'll be going to a school trip thing for three days this upcoming week. Just to let you all know so you won't see an update from me for a while considering I'm horrible enough at it already.**

**I apologize for any typos since I've been doing that quite frequently.**

**So enough of my rambling, THANKS!**


	6. Chapter 6 Defiance

**Chapter 6- Defiance**

**Leanette**

The cold damp floor of my cell wasn't the most comfortable thing to lie on, but I managed to get an almost decent night's sleep. I was awoken to what sounded like a knife being rattled inside a metal pot.

As my eyes cracked open I looked around in the dim light to see Darius, Kayla, and a little house else staring at me. "Mmmm?" I grumbled as I sat up, noting that my clothes and hair were becoming filthy from my living conditions.

"Miss, it is time for your breakfast." The poor little house elf asked, and what do you know? I was right, well close; he had a soup ladle and a metal pot that he had used to awaken us.

The little house elf was wearing the dirty rags that all house elves were forced to wear, a sign of their enslavement. We a soft crack, food appeared out of thin air and in each of our separate cells.

Now mind you this really was the same as last night, just about only slop with the occasional piece of food I could actually identify.

Darius seemed to notice me just pushing the food around on my plate and piped up once the house elf left. "You should eat it, they won't give you anything else and it keeps you fueled enough to survive the time in here.

"So how was your first night?" Kayla asked me, setting her place down and scooting along the sidewall so she could rest her back against it and talk to Darius and I.

I shrugged. "As good as a night can be when you're spending time in a cold dark cell." She answered, unable to think of another way to put it.

Darius and Kayla just seemed to contemplate what I said and began munching quietly on their food again. Taking heed to Darius' warning I decided to try and eat the slop. If it kept me fueled enough than it would probably be worth it in the end.

Taking a mouthful and forcing myself to swallow I continued the process until I couldn't stand to eat any more. "So what do you guys do in here all day?" I asked, looking through the bars so I could try and peer farther down the aisle.

In a moment of pure anger I took a loose rock on the ground and smashed it against the bars of the cage repeatedly. It did nothing but break my nails from the force and cause my skin to slash open and bleed from the sharp edges.

To no success I leaned back as Kayla explained after they watched my eruption of anger. "Not much really. There's nothing to do except for when the Carrows bring students down to punish us for either their punishment, ours, or both." The two of them acted as if they never even saw me cut myself open in my insane attempt to escape.

"When do they usually do that?" I questioned.

"Often enough." Darius spoke, and ironically as if the Carrows were listening to their conversation, Amycus burst through the door with the entire class trailing behind him. Darius and Kayla instantly fell silent and if I wasn't mistaken, then they even flinched.

Amycus saw me and grinned wickedly. "Ah dearest Leanette! So glad that you're here!"

"It's not like I can go anywhere!" I hissed, indicating the metal bars surrounding me.

Amycus just gave me a smug grin, and began speaking to the class. "There are always the naughty 'rebels'," He put air quotes around rebels, "who think they can continue to just let their mouth run without a second thought about the consequences. Our job today is to show them that it won't go unpunished…" He looked over his shoulder and gave me an insane grin.

He turned back around and motioned for someone to step up and do the deed. I almost let out a shriek of surprise and sorrow when I saw whom Amycus had forced to be my torturer.

My best friend, Neville Longbottom.

**Neville**

'No no, please no.' I thought over and over in my head when Amycus shoved me to the cell where Leanette was sitting.

Looking over her, she looked pretty bad even if it had only been one day. Her hair, clothes, and body were grimy with dirt and musty lake water, and there were little spots of blood on her clothes. Her hands were covered in dried blood and there were many cuts covering her.

"Do it now boy!" Amycus hissed at me.

I looked into Leanette's eyes, sweet, sweet Leanette… How could I torture my best friend? Don't answer that, because I CAN'T. It's impossible, something I never could and would do.

I turned to Amycus.

"Never." I told him flatly.

He gave me an angry glare. "What boy? Would you like to be thrown in here with the rest of them?" He hissed, pointing at Leanette, another girl, and another boy in the cells next to her.

My face was doing it's best to keep a blank expression on my face as I spoke to him. "You heard me. I won't hurt her."

Some of my classmates began to whisper to each other about me defying the Carrow brother, but I remained firm for Leanette and stood my ground.

Amycus began to shake his head and I thought he was angry but no. He was… laughing. "Why are you laughing?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes at him.

"It's just amusing how you think that you can defeat us." he chuckled. "This school is ours now, NONE of you can ever steal it back." He finished with a cold glare.

"Now…" He looked at Leanette with his head tilted slightly to the side, like a hunter watching its prey.

He raised his wand and pointed it at her, and before I could stop it he had already shot the spell at her as he screams echoed around the dungeons.

**Author's Note- Gosh it's been so long since I've written for this story! So sorry! I had no Internet for about a week, and then was busy with end of the year school stuff.**

**So I sincerely apologize! Thanks to all my readers, please continue to review!**


	7. Chapter 7 A True Friend

**Chapter 7- A True Friend**

**Neville**

Hell, I didn't think it was even humanly possible to scream that loud, but Leanette has clearly proved that wrong. Some of the other students even covered their ears with their hands.

Leanette was writhing on the floor of her cell as if she was being electrocuted; her eyes squeezed shut, and her mouth wide in her screams.

"Stop!" I shouted as loud as I could over her screams. "Please! Stop!" I begged Amycus, moving to stand in front of him.

Suddenly Leanette's screams stopped and I felt my own body on fire, and I didn't even realize I was on the ground until the curse was lifted. Looking up with watering eyes, Amycus was smirking down at me as Leanette whimpered in her cell.

"Mr. Longbottom…" He began. "Do I need to put you in one of these cells myself?" The Carrow brother glared down at me, though I could almost see a flicker of glee in his eyes that I was pitifully laying at his feet.

Looking at Leanette again she shook her head. "No, he doesn't." She choked out as she lifted herself from the floor of her cell.

The boy and girl in both cells beside her were watching the scene silently, eyes wide in terror.

With a final glance at everyone in the dungeons, Amycus grabbed my uniform shirt collar and pulled me to my feet. Shaking slightly, I forced myself to follow him out of the dungeons, giving Leanette a final glance before holding up the fake galleon to her.

She nodded just before she was out of my line on sight.

"What happened to you? It looks as if a herd of callowminis have been scurrying all over your body." Luna asked as we went into the Great Hall later for dinner.

Ignoring her odd comparison, I sighed and explained what happened to her. She didn't seem to be fazed the least by the story, but gazed at me with her usual dazed expression.

Seamus clapped me on the back. "It's alright mate, you did good. We'll figure it all out and get her in the next three days if not sooner." He tried to reassure me.

I numbly nodded, trying to put together a plan in my head. "We need to check all the guards and spells tonight. Christmas break is tomorrow, we can't let her rot in a cell that whole time." I voiced as the others nodded in agreement.

"Pardon Mr. Longbottom?" Rabastan Lestrange's voice washed over me.

At least it wasn't his inane wife. But still hearing the voice of someone so close to her gave me chills. At the same time… it made me want to just murder them. Though I could never try that on Rabastan Lestrange, I would be dead before I even blinked.

"Nothing." I murmured, my hands clenching into fists under the table as everyone looked at the Transfiguration instructor.

Rabastan just smirked and walked off.

Slowly I unclenched my fists and realized I had dug deep into my palms with my nails, drawing blood. "I hate him…" I muttered.

"You're not getting anywhere hurting yourself." Seamus commented as he examined my hands.

"Looks like we don't have to break her out." Someone commented and we all turned towards the hall to see Leanette and the other two kids in the cell with her being marched into the hall.

They all looked even more torn up then when we'd seen them so they'd had even more torture recently.

The boy went over to the Ravenclaw table to be engulfed in hugs while the same happened to the girl as she went to the Hufflepuff table.

When Leanette came over I admit that I was the first to leap on her. "I'm so sorry." I breathed.

She gave me a weak smile. "Don't be Neville. It's not your fault. They agreed to let me out for now anyways." A trail of blood ran down her face from her hairline as her blood covered hands reached hungrily for the food.

She snagged a piece of chicken and began tearing hungrily at it as everyone watched. "I'm sorry." She sheepishly lay down the chicken on her plate. "They feed us just scraps down there…"

Everyone brushed it off for her sake as she continued to tear into it like a hungry wolf.

"Glad to see you back Leanette." Luna said lightly as she just nodded, eating so fast she couldn't even speak. "Though you do look terrible…" She noted in that usual airy tone.

Leanette ignored that and after dinner she told us all about what happened down there. "…At least they finally released us for the holiday. I felt so… dead down there." She finished her tale and the room was completely quiet.

"It doesn't sound like that Aaron bloke wants to actually be there." Seamus finally spoke.

She shook her head. "I don't believe he does either, but he really has no choice."

"So you're going home for the holiday?" I asked her when everyone else had gone to bed, leaving the two of us alone in front of the fire.

"I'm sure as hell not staying here." She snorted.

Noting the fact that no one would want to besides the Slytherins maybe, I continued on talking. "Oh, Gran is really worried about us all… I don't know why but I talked her into letting me stay this final year."

It was almost as if I was talking to myself, but then Leanette answered. "She's a nice lady your Gran… Stern sometimes and a little… brutal, but she's still good at heart."

I admit it surprised me a bit that she said that. My Gran really wasn't that nice to anyone else. She would insult them; hit them with her handbag, though I suppose Leanette was right. She cared deep down.

And this just proved Leanette was a true friend.

_Only _a true friend would put up with my Gran.

**Leanette**

Neville put up with the bloody Cruatius curse for me. He put up with the prat Carrows. He stood against the rest of the school for me.

Only a true friend would really do that. Good to know who one of mine are.

**Author's Note- Sorry it's been really long! I've had some writer's block on this story, trying to piece everything together…**

**Anyways, that's to my readers/reviewers, it's good to know some people like it! **

**Thanks again! :)**


	8. Chapter 8 The House of Colors

**Chapter 8- The House of Colors**

**Leanette**

When Neville asked if I was going home for the holiday I really didn't give him a direct answer. That's because I don't exactly have a home. I mean… I have my uncle's house, but he doesn't exactly have me in his heart. He only had my mother; to him I can't replace her.

I did meet Neville's Gran once. What I said was true, she is a nice lady… Stern and a bit brutal, but she's still good at heart.

"So where are you going for the holiday Leanette?" Luna asked as we rode the train away from Hogwarts.

I shrugged in the small compartment. "I suppose my uncle. I have no choice, I would rather stay there than at Hogwarts."

Neville knew I disliked my uncle. I suppose that's what made him pipe up. "You know… We have an extra room at my Gran's. She would let you stay if you liked."

Kind Neville. "I'd love that if you're sure you wouldn't mind." I told him, a bit relieved that I wouldn't have to stay at my uncle's.

"Not at all. Gran's always had a bit of a soft spot for you I believe. She respects you in a sense." I wasn't sure what to answer to that, so I just nodded and thanked him again.

When the ride was over we all got our luggage out of the platform and said our goodbyes to our friends. "There's Gran." Neville pointed her out and we began to push our way through the crowd to her.

She was wearing a maroon dress today. The same red handbag with the hat that had the vulture on it. There was also the dead… cat? I don't even know what that is, but it was draped around her neck like a scarf. Her hands had the usual little fishnet gloves and the kindly smile was on her face that also was a bit intimidating.

"Hello Leanette." She was about an inch under my height, but her hat was so tall that the vulture was in my face, it's dead beak still slightly open.

"What happened to you two?" She examined our bruised, scarred, and scratched faces, moving her hand to pat the first scar on Neville's face from that day on the train.

Neville gently moved her hand away. "Told you it was different this year Gran." He said softly.

Neville's grandmother gave us a sad look before pulling out a crumpled piece of paper. "I didn't think it was that bad." She said quietly, staring at the paper and looking more fragile than I ever believed possible for her.

"So could Leanette stay for the holiday?" Neville asked.

She looked up and her eyes went back and forth between the two of us for a moment before her face broke into a wide grin. "I see… Of course you can stay Leanette."

With that she turned and began heading towards the parking lot. "What was that about?" I mumbled to him as we trailed behind her.

He just shrugged.

When we reached the car, Neville's grandmother drove us to her home, muggle style.

"The empty room is just across from Neville's. He can show you." She ushered us up the stairs before disappearing into her own room on the main floor.

"It's right there." Neville pointed to a door on the right as we reached the top of the stairs.

Looking at the rest of the level, one room had a maroon door directly opposite mine, Neville's, and one room in between that was white. The floor branched off past Neville's door of the left side and went in a circle until it reached back to the right side of mine. Every few feet there was another door, about ten in all on the whole floor, and they were all the same blank white except for Neville's.

"You have _an_ extra room? More like five." I gaped at the size of the house and all the rooms on this floor.

He smiled slightly at my reaction. "Those rooms each have something special according to her. She locks them though, I don't know why she doesn't want me to see."

"Your Gran doesn't like to stay up here?" I ask.

Neville nodded as he put his trunk in his room. "She likes to use the bedroom on the main floor only for some reason. Won't tell me why though." I noted that his room seemed to have a maroon theme; most of the walls were red and the curtains as well.

I lugged my own things to the door on the right. As my hand touched the knob the entire door turned a violet purple.

Getting over the shock, I entered and I saw a twin sized bed against one wall with a large but squat dresser along the other. There were two more on either side and the whole room had a theme, just like Neville's was maroon but this one was violet. My favorite color.

"Neville, this is the house of colors!" I heard him laugh as he walked into my room.

"That's the nickname."

"Really?" I turned to see him smiling.

"Yeah, I called it that when I was little and it stuck." He shrugged. "Gran charmed each room actually. I noticed your door changed colors. She charmed each room so the theme is your favorite color when you stay." He smiled as he looked around. "Apparently yours is purple."

I nodded, though the happiness didn't last. Just seeing a nice room of my own that I actually like killed me.

So what did I do? I did what I've needed to do in the past fifteen years of my life. I broke down sobbing.

For all the times I've missed with my parents. For all that happened this year. For the fact that my only living relative, my uncle, doesn't love me. Everything that just reminded me of the life I wish I had.

"Leanette." Neville walked over to me and wrapped me in a hug as I cried.

Never had I cried in the fifteen years that I've lived without my parents. Through bullying by the Slytherins, torment from my uncle, and even this year during all the mental and physical torture at school.

I barely even heard him murmuring the comforting words into my hair as he let me cry on his shoulder.

**Author's Note- This is a bit sad at the end, but I feel that they should have a bit of a moment. Maybe in later chapters too. **

**Also there may be a few chapters just at Neville's grandmother's place. So hope you all don't mind that.**

**Super16simone- **Thanks for all your reviews! It's really nice to know you like my stories! I hope you like this chapter all the same!

**Arcticmist- **Thank you for reviewing! I noticed I also missed some other reviews from chapter five and six. So thanks for pointing out my error about Luna's age and you're also right about Ginny. I had Leanette kind of replace her, just a year older.

**So thanks again! Great to know you guys are enjoying!**


	9. Chapter 9 One of Our Own

**Chapter 9- One of Our Own**

**Leanette**

When I woke up I didn't even realize that I had fallen asleep. My eyes were sore and, when I looked in the mirror, red from crying.

As I quietly peeked in Neville's room, he wasn't there so he must have been downstairs.

Creeping down the stairs I heard Neville and his Gran talking. "…She's still asleep?" That was his Gran.

"Yeah, I feel bad for her, I hope bringing her here didn't just hurt her more." Neville answered.

I know I'm eavesdropping. Not usually one to do that, but they're talking about me, wouldn't you do the same in most cases?

There was a moment of silence.

"You two are lovely together."

"Gran!"

"Neville, I say what I see. And I see a very lovely couple there."

"Gran, we're not like that. We're just… friends."

She made a thoughtful little humming noise. "For now."

Deciding that was my cue, I walked in to see Neville and his Gran sitting at their kitchen table, mugs in their hands and a third sitting on the stovetop.

"Your mug is over there dear." His Gran pointed, thankfully not mentioning my red and puffy eyes.

After we had finished his Gran's tea, he offered to go for a walk.

"So… Are you okay?" He asked as he stuck his hands in his coat pockets as the snow crunched under our shoes.

The last thing I remembered was just crying into his shoulder. Now it was a bit awkward, my best friend seeing me cry.

I nodded numbly. "Yeah, thanks for… you know, comfort."

He nodded. These days he had grown so much he basically towered over everyone, especially me. Like I said, I'm just about an inch above his Gran and Neville's quite a few inches above his Gran. Basically, I'm short.

"I'm glad we're friends Leanette." Neville said softly.

"Me too." I told him truthfully. "Why say that so suddenly though?"

He sighed. "Our parents fought together, I think it's cool how we're fighting together too… Also, we've been through the same stuff, you're one of the few people I feel I can really tell anything to."

"Same." I smiled and he returned it, looking relieved almost that I was okay with what he said.

Sweet Neville. Always so shy and kind, though he's really grown from first year, and not just physically. He's grown more confident and this year he was practically a hero.

An awkward silence hung in the air seeing as neither of us really knew what to say next.

"So… Uh- I'm really sorry we weren't able to break you out." He finally spoke, referring to when I was locked in the dungeons.

I shrugged. "It's not your fault. I got myself in there. Not on purpose… but you know. They let you out after a while."

I tried to say it in a casual tone, but in all honesty I think that might have made it worse seeing as Neville got a sort of panicked look on his face.

"How bad was it?" He asked timidly.

"You saw me when I came out. I told you all the story." I sighed. "Not the best, but those other two, Kayla and Darius, were pretty nice. It would have been much worse if I was alone in there." I attempted to somehow make him feel better about it.

He was silent so I decided it was my turn to say something again. "Thanks for taking that curse for me a few days ago."

"It was nothing." He said simply.

It seemed kind of funny how he just brushed it off like it was nothing. My best friend took the bloody Cruatius curse for me and he acted like it was simply holding open the door for me.

* * *

><p>About five days later we were back on the train to Hogwarts, the school of psychotic Death Eaters. Okay, so obviously it wasn't really called that, but the way it was run now it might as well be.<p>

"Keep safe you two." Neville's Gran hugged us both goodbye, real concern written all over her face and through her voice.

"We will Gran." Neville muttered. "You too."

She nodded and just sent us on our way, clutching Neville's letter as if it were the only thing keeping her from death.

Later we sat down in our compartment, looking wearily around for anyone from the DA, seeing as many other students didn't come back after Christmas.

"Luna!" I grinned, seeing the blond girl skipping down the aisle into our compartment.

She gave us each a hug before handing us both a copy of the Quibbler.

"Thanks. I needed something to read." I smiled as she sat down next to Neville's leaving me space to stretch out across the rest of my side.

Suddenly things didn't look so grim. Luna was always happy, she never let anything get her down. I guess you could almost call her inspiration for me.

As I was reading, I noticed a particular article by Xenophilius Lovegood. It spoke of the problems at Hogwarts, how Harry Potter was still nowhere to be found, giving the world another chance, and… wackspurts. I quote, 'We can only pray that the wackspurts continue to invade the Death Eaters' heads, leaving them ignorant and allowing us to win the war.'

Satisfactory to me.

Just about half way to Hogwarts the train suddenly stopped again, just like when we first went to Hogwarts this year.

"This is trouble." Neville groaned as Luna just sat contentedly looking out the window.

We heard gruff voices and the slamming of compartment doors being ripped open drawing closer.

"You. Come with us." A tall man in black robes opened our compartment door with another man standing behind him and pointed at Luna.

Luna seemed about to stand before I jumped up. "Hey, what did she do? You can't just take her."

"Move aside girl." Was the man's only response.

I scoffed, standing my ground.

The man just grunted and shoved me down onto the seat next to Neville. Neville put his arms around me, whether to protect or restrain me I don't know… Maybe both.

The first man pulled Luna out of the compartment while the second man grunted and looked at the Quibbler magazines. He then picked them up and ripped them before throwing them on the floor.

"Why did they take her?" I mumbled when the train began to move again.

Neville finally let go of me and sighed, picking up one of the torn pages of the Quibbler. "I'm guessing because of this."

He held it up and I saw that it was Xenophilius Lovegood's article that I was reading earlier.

"They took her." I murmured. "One of our own…"

He just nodded silently. After all, it was probably only a matter of time, but that still didn't help the situation.

"You think she'll come back?" I asked.

Neville sighed again. "I doubt it…"

The end of the ride soon came, and Neville was right. Luna wasn't coming back.

**Author's Note- I wanted to suggest that they had a thing for each other but… I'm not sure if I actually want a romance with them. So does anyone think that there should be?**

**Thanks to Arcticmist and The Eliminator for reviewing!**


End file.
